


warm wishes and marshmallow kisses

by ilooklikeaspoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Kageyama Tobio, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, KageHina - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, hinata sweetie i’m sorry i love you, i love how that’s actually a tag, i wasn’t gonna put that in but i love it, kageyama calls everyone sir in this one, mans just wanted some teddy bear marshmallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilooklikeaspoon/pseuds/ilooklikeaspoon
Summary: you would assume everyone’s first approach to a café named ‘amai jinsei’ would be to swoon, maybe even take a few pictures for a social media theme.however, hinata shouyou would scowl. cower away. wretch, even.for an extremely dumb reason.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	warm wishes and marshmallow kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is a christmas present to my dear friend fluffy! i hope you enjoy some soft kagehina <3

“onii-chan, i want to try on these dresses!”

“onii-chan! let’s look at these toys!”

“onii-chan, can we feed the ducks now?”

hinata was close to ripping hair out of his scalp. it turns out taking natsu shopping- a hyperactive puppy who’s been surrounded by tennis balls and treats all day- was the biggest mistake of his life.

at first, he wasn’t sure why his mother asked him in the first place. what did he know about girly clothes? why would she trust him with natsu for an entire day? a whole twelve hours or so… really?

but after a humongous burst in energy from his sister, he completely understood why. 

he frantically tried to balance duck plushies onto disney gift bags, watching natsu skip on ahead while humming a kids tv show theme. looking like a pack-horse (but panting like he was a race horse) he managed to catch up with her hyper skips, wheezes escaping his lips.

“come on, shoyo! it’s not even that heavy!”

“you’re telling me…” he panted, “i thought ducks were supposed to be light.”

natsu thought for a moment. “how about you let them fly? then your arms can rest!”

“hmm, maybe i should.”

hinata stared at the duck plushie, raising his eyebrows at the black orbs looking him up and down.

“ _ maybe then you’ll let me breathe, buddy.’  _

he was lucky the sun was bright and the clouds were being nice to him. there wasn’t a single grey cloud around today- simply a light blue blanket with patterns of puffy marshmallows dusting the sky every now and again. breezes would tickle their skin, but not enough for goosebumps and hugging jackets closer, it was (in the words of goldilocks, natsu’s favourite fairytale)  _ just right. _

and, to top his luck off, natsu was laughing and chirping happily all day, which matters the most- despite his eardrums on the verge of bursting. no flying duck could change that.

“ah, onii-chan. my tummy is feeling pretty empty…” she whined, holding her tummy as it wobbled like the ocean.

“hmm… mine too, now you mention it. we can grab some food in the square! what are you in the mood for?”

natsu gazed around at the little street they had found themselves in, marvelling at the various warm-lit restaurants and coffee places. hinata knew there was a few junk-food chains down the street, but natsu seemed enthralled by these little nooks- and he couldn’t blame her. they looked like miyagi’s own selection of tiana’s palace.

“... i want coffee.”

“natsu, you on coffee will be my nightmare.”

she pouted a horrific pout- a pout that made hinata borderline on the word ‘yes.’

“no fair! i’ve had coffee before and i was fine! good as gold!”

ah, the classic ‘lie to make yourself look responsible’ trope. he can’t say he’s never pulled that trick before…

“mom would never let you have coffee, little squirt.” he exclaimed.

“actually, it was my daddy!” she jumped up and down, clinging onto hinata’s sleeve.

“oh.”

“what, does your daddy not let you drink coffee?” she asked.

“ _ my  _ daddy was sensible, unlike someone.”

natsu’s grip loosened.

“...what if i get a hot cocoa instead?” she smiled sweetly- a smile he couldn’t resist.

“deal.” he grinned, taking her dainty hand in his.

hinata led her further down the tight street as they both peaked in the cafe windows, seeking out cozy tables and scrumptious looking drinks.

until, at the second cafe to the right with the pink flowers hanging on the windows, natsu yelped.

“this one, onii-chan!we’re going in this one!” she cheered, pulling on hinata like he was her grandpa.

“alright then- hey, slow down natsu!”

wonder set in of why natsu chose this cafe in particular. 

was it the portraits of moomins on the wall, glowing behind golden fairy lights swirled all around? or maybe the sounds of a gentle vinyl scratching, soft piano chords echoing throughout the street? 

or was it the advert outside that read “teddy bear hot cocoa’s, available now?”

yeah, that was definitely it.

he followed natsu’s bounces inside, his tummy rumbling happily at the thought of some teddy hot cocoa and cake (a whole mountain of cake) to make up for the fatigue of the day. when they stumbled in, that fatigue melted away immediately with a whisk of warmth and a whiff of delightful-smelling candles, vanilla and coffee looming in the air. the inside felt fresh, lavender plants and beige candles standing gorgeously against plain decor, adorable paintings of little animals and cartoons framed loudly and proudly on white walls.

his heart swelled a little when he noticed a sign on the wall that read  _ “all our wonderful art was painted by our employees! :)”  _ and it continued to pound with joy when he spotted a snug corner, nearly flushed away by tables and customers, that was filled to the brim with books and stories- the bookshelf so tall he could feel the magic skyrocket.

“you hit a jackpot with this place, natsu.” hinata grinned.

“right?! mom took me here a while back. trust me, their food is the best!” she muffled, her face pressed against a glass cabinet with the most wondrous cake and tarts. natsu’s finger traced over a chunky chocolate sponge, marshmallows covering the melted heaven like a blanket.

lord have mercy, he better still have all of his teeth after today…

“onii-chan…” she dragged out, still pointing at the cake.

hinata sighed. “why can’t i say no to you?”

she chuckled maliciously, her angelic eyes holding hidden evil. “i have my ways.”

hinata raised his eyebrows at her when he realised they had reached the front of the queue, smiling at the array of dispensers in the back ranging from whipped cream to straight sprinkles (which he had to shield natsu’s eyes from). 

“welcome to amai jinsei! what can i get for you?”

he softened at that name. “could we have two teddy bear hot cocoa’s please?”

“coming right up!” the server’s voice was gruff yet bubbly, matching perfectly with his harsh buzz-cut but not so much with his squishy baby face. was he hiding marshmallows in those cheeks?

“and some of this cake please, mister!” natsu jumped in, pointing to the glorious marshmallow cake.

their server suddenly was possessed by natsu’s excitement. he began bouncing, wiggling, giving a toothy grin- only fuelling the latter even more.

“ah, excellent choice kiddo!” he half-yelled, “that cake is a very special cake. wanna know why?”

natsu leaned up, “do i!”

the man bent down over the counter of cakes, smirking mischievously into her ear and muttering words hinata failed to pick up, only catching onto “magic,” “homemade,” and “fairy dust.” immediately, he chuckled at where this was going.

“there’s magical bakers  _ here?! _ you’re kidding. no wonder your food tastes so good!!” she gasped, eyes creating a whole galaxy of joy.

“we’re talking about magic, huh?”

hinata’s head lifted at a softer voice, a voice so soft he thought it was playing on the vinyl.

“i’ll give you a hint, kid. he’s the magical baker.” 

natsu’s eyeballs nearly stretched out of her skull. 

“kageyama! get your ass over here, you have a fan!”

as a figure appeared from behind cardboard boxes, hinata faded into the background.

he didn’t mean to drift off or look helpless. he wanted to be present in this magical moment for natsu, however when the baker peaked his eyes over boxes like a meerkat, shimmied flour out of his hair and smiled a smile so wide it reached his eyeballs…

oh man.

he couldn’t help but turn into ice coffee, surrounded by hot chocolates.

“...he doesn't look that magical. has he been dragged through a bush?”

natsu earned a firm elbow to the tummy. the mysterious baker simply laughed it off, bending down to natsu’s height with a bag of marshmallows in hand.

“hey, kiddo. i think you’ll take my magic seriously when you taste my cakes.” 

hinata’s heart smiled at the man playing along with natsu, like watching kittens and puppies interact. her cheeks turned warm like peaches, her eyes their own magic kingdom as she nodded shyly, being infected by the virus of this baker’s smile.

and perhaps hinata was next. the baker stood up, attacking and digging into hinata’s flushed eyes.

“will that be a hot cocoa for you as well, sir?”

hinata nodded happily, watching the baker throw him a thumbs up and skip away.

he got upgraded from a certified packhorse to  _ sir? _ not bad.

as they waited for their sweet treats, getting more warmth and calm every second, hinata watched the baristos like a zoo exhibit.

he was baffled at the kindness, the softness they had with each other. working in hospitality ( _ especially  _ teenagers like them, with little to no experience it seemed) was difficult and tense enough on its own- nevermind stopping to sing kumbaya and run into the sunset.

but they appeared to have it cracked. they were busy, sure- but that business was not used for pressure. rather, perhaps they saw it as hope. optimism. a reason to keep going, a reason to listen.

now that he thinks about it, a zoo exhibit with nothing but coffee and cakes is a wonderful idea…

“your magical marshmallow mania is served!”

the two gasped in unison, eyes shimmering.

“someone’s excited!” the magic baker chuckled, “enjoy, alright?”

he leaned over the counter to give natsu her cup with gentle hands, booping her nose softly. hinata’s eyes shone like christmas lights as he marvelled at the hot cocoa- foamy, creamy and filled with sugar, delicately dusted with cocoa powder on top of a whipped cream mountain. placed in the shape of a heart on the cream was little teddy bear marshmallows, cut with great care and filled with great love.

“and one for you, sir!” the baker’s smile reached his ears, showing teeth that sparkled the same as fairy lights and were straighter than hinata will ever be.

“thank y-“

he froze.

his christmas lights suddenly died.

his stare was so intense on his hot cocoa the mug was developing cracks.

he couldn’t comprehend it. 

he couldn’t believe his eyes at the plain, oval marshmallows sunbathing on steam.

his teddy-bearless hot cocoa.

it was a bigger heartbreak than the notebook.

“how dare you.”

the magic baker tilted his head in confusion. “something wrong?”

hinata felt all his inner anger arise. “yes, actually. something  _ is  _ wrong.”

“and what would that be?”

_ god,  _ he hated that soft voice. 

he hated it because he couldn’t possibly hate it.

he couldn’t hate the magical baker with the moonlit hair either. god, the poor boy was beaming at him like a pure yellow chick on easter sunday.

“the marshmallows. there’s no teddy bear marshmallows.”

the baker’s relaxed eyes became golfballs in an instant. “ah, i’m so sorry sir! my mistake. i just assumed you wouldn’t want a kiddie thing like that… i assumed you were too old for things like that. hey, it’s still hot cocoa though, right?”

“but it’s not just  _ any  _ hot cocoa. it’s teddy bear hot cocoa.” hinata cursed his tiredness for seeping through the cracks of a bitter smile.

he felt natsu tug on his sleeve, pulling with all her might to sit down.

she was right. why wasn’t he backing down?

“i’m sorry, sir. i’ll make sure to know for next time, alright?” 

bold of him to assume they’ll be a next time…

hinata inhaled any strength he had left.

“listen here, mr sunshine. i’ve been walking around all day, hauling whatever daffy duck custom plushies these are under my fucking arms-”

“-i think that’s donald duck.”

hinata’s fist was tempted to make that blush a little harsher…

“oh- whatever, smarty pants. the point is, an eleven year old can drain energy out of me i didn’t even know i had. and all i wanted to recharge was just some teddy bear marshmallows… but i suppose life just isn’t fair sometimes, is it?”

it wasn’t until hinata exhaled again when he realised how much precious energy he’d lost.

over teddy bear marshmallows.

in the middle of a cafe in miyagi.

and the mysterious man with the vinyl voice became a deer in the headlights.

“listen, sir. i’m a seventeen year old kid doing nine-to-five on a saturday for nine hundred yen. to be quite honest, i don’t give a shit about your marshmallows. there’s a whole world outside and you’re worried about fucking marshmallows. touch some grass.”

hinata bit his tongue. to hold back more pointless rambles, or maybe tears? he couldn’t tell.

he’s an asshole. god, even a karen- if he’s willing to reach.

besides, he didn’t have to reach far. the soft vinyl was now scratching furiously, the screeches getting progressively worse before the record was turned off completely.

every vinyl has two sides.

and every vinyl has its scratches.

**Author's Note:**

> someone give the poor boy teddy bear marshmallows before i pass out
> 
> hi fluffy! :D hoped you loved your little gift- sorry it’s not much 🥺i’m gonna make this a series, so more is coming! i thought it might drag on a bit too much to have it as one fic. so you can look forward to that if you enjoyed it!
> 
> merry christmas again, u lot. i hope ur tummies and minds are being fed with all the love <3


End file.
